


My Fair Lady

by TheMerryWolf



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMerryWolf/pseuds/TheMerryWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An older one-shot of a night between Corvo and the Empress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Fair Lady

Whispers slithered through the cracks in the palace walls like ants, creeping along to bug anyone who they came across; like many pests, many preferred to brush them off, sweep them under the rug, but for those who entertained rumors, none were juicier. The Empress had no husband, saw no need to justify her rule, nay, her existence, on her marriage to a man; she had ruled from her throne with grace, power, and wisdom which endeared her unfathomably to her subjects; why would she change that by dragging some stranger to the throne with her? Yet, Jessamine was human, as the rest; she had her secret desires and needs, many of which she suppressed on behalf of her people. There was one want, however, she finally ceased to ignore.  
Muted thrumming of the court down below all a-twitter rumbled through the stone halls, sallow light danced in the lanterns ensconced on the wall, casting inky silhouettes of Corvo and Jessamine, sending them dancing across the paintings and statuettes as he escorted his lady to her quarters for the night. Jessamine beamed rouge-lipped smiles at him, eyes half-lidded and somewhat drowsy; Corvo perceived her gestures in his peripheral, but remained stoic save for the faintest phantom of a simper. As they paused before her chamber door, his calloused, sinewy hand clasped hers with a tenderness as though he held a rose petal; he lowered to his knee, dry lips stamping a reverent kiss upon her ring and knuckle, long hair falling against her fringers.  
“Sleep well, Your Highness,” he whispered.  
This ritual had carried on undisturbed for years, ever since Corvo had essentially been given as a gift to the Empress, to be her personal, elite body guard; but as months trolled slowly by, the ritual had become more and more affectionate (Jessamine, of course, had initiated this kind of contact). Corvo had initially been stiff and hesitant due to his position, and it took several weeks before he accepted the Empress’s gestures as genuine and returned them—reservedly—without fear of reprimand. He refrained from openly displaying their mutual attraction, but instead engaged in a subtle dance of smiles, brows, and body language. He entertained her with stories of Serkonos, legends and fairy tales told to him when he was a child; his baritone voice crooned raunchy limericks of sailors when the mood was daring, or canted lovely berceuses sung to the babies of his home country when a quieter atmosphere beckoned. This intimacy into his past life was his way of displaying trust and love.  
Biting her lip coyly, Jessamine cast glances up and down the hall, which remained empty and cold; she hauled Corvo to his feet, pulling into the darkness of her room. She shut the door with a giggle, locking it behind them and leaving them secluded in the dark. Corvo felt his shoulders hit the hardwood and eager lips clasping onto his; his hands automatically flew to Jessamine’s hips, clasping them as she ground against him, the primaeval hunger rippling through their veins in sync. The hard line of his jaw and chin pressed back, stubble scraping ticklishly at her lush skin, deep sighs passing his lips as they parted; his heart skipped a beat with the long, slow slide of tongues, the cool of the night melting away from the heat of their intertwining bodies.  
Corvo hoisted her up on his hips, humming through the wet smacking of lips; Jessamine clasped onto him with her legs, one hand fisted firmly in his dark brunette hair as she smeared her lipstick on their mouths and cheeks. People would talk, but neither of the pair could be bothered to give a damn when their pulses quickened and the world around them faded into a background of abstract colors and sensations; and so it would remain for the next couple of hours until Corvo’s first mate came to take over guard duty for the several hours the Royal Protector needed sleep. He too was human, and his weary body needed respite from the long shifts which were a daily part of his life.  
“Corvo,” Jessamine whispered, pupils dilated to adjust to the low lighting; he smiled back at her with tired eyes, face smudged with red lipstick. The sight made his lady giggle and fumble to produce a handkerchief from her breast pocket.  
“Your make-up looks much better on you,” he chuckled as his lover tenderly cleaned his scruffy face; he loved her all the more this way, when she shed her imperial dignity to have a laugh, to smile, to love. Cradling her gently, he toted her over to her bed, flopping down ungracefully, bouncing her playfully in his lap; the bedsprings creaked slightly in protest as the couple wrestled free from their shoes. Corvo placed feathery kisses on her cheeks, brow, and eyelids; it seemed ironic that such tenderness could come from such an outwardly cool, collected bodyguard, but when it came to her, his leathery hands turned to the finest of velvet.  
Corvo’s elaborate clothing, with its belts and buckles and buttons, could be a challenge to navigate in the dark; as Jessamine’s fingers searched, he aided her in the removal of his heavy outer coat, unbuckling belts and working with her dainty hands to undo the brass buttons on his double-breasted jacket. Jessamine worked quickly, chuckling as she pushed the heavy fabric from his broad shoulders, Corvo shrugging it the rest of the way off. The high collar of his hooded undershirt kept her from reaching his neck, so it too soon found itself flung haphazardly across the room. The Empress sucked in an excited breath, carding through the coarse sheet of chest hair; she pressed her lips to his sternum, inhaling deeply. It was no secret that clothing could be hot on those Dunwall summer days, so Corvo’s breast trapped his sweat and exuded his musk as she exposed his skin to the cool air. Oh, she loved it! That perfume of androgens marked his virility and fitness, spiking her already eager libido.  
Corvo freed her from her jacket and worked at the laces on her bodice as she bit his clavicle, rushing blood to the site; endorphins pumped up his intoxication. Bodice now loosened, his lover raised her arms and let him slide it over her head. Cupping a sweetly perfumed breast, he wetly mouthed at it, pulling at the skin with his teeth; he found her nipple, swathing it with his tongue, making her gasp and shiver. Both he and Jessamine felt him hardening and swelling with blood against his leg; she ground into him, making him release her breast and arch, a low rumble passing his gaped jaw. As he slid his hands down her torso, he encountered the small swelling made by the growing child in her womb; he smiled serenely, running his calloused fingers over it reverently, briefly pausing in his amorous affections to lend mind to his baby blossoming inside of her.  
Resuming, he unbuttoned her pants, slipping his fingers below the waistline, into the sheer lace of her undergarments; her soft pubic hair tickled his fingertips as they delved into moist heat, curling into her vulva. Her whimper made Corvo smirk, his middle finger smoothing over her not-yet-aroused clitoris—he’d take care of that promptly, the way Jessamine liked it.  
“You’re a tease, did you know that?” she huffed, pinning him down on the bed and fiercely kissing him; her body thrummed with eagerness—they had engaged in intimate relations several times before, and what came next came to be her favorite part. She wriggled free of her trousers, and with Corvo prompting her by pressing on her buttocks with his hands, she straddled his neck and shoulders. He pushed the lace aside, taking a long drag on the intoxicating scent of her. Tongue slipping out, he slid the warm, wet muscle fully between the lips of her vulva; hearing her whine and feeling her threading her fingers into his hair only made him more aroused, his phallus pressing, straining against the thick fabric of his pants.   
“Ngh! Corvo!”  
He hummed, vibrating her labia, “You taste sweeter than Serkonan wine.”  
“Mmm, kiss me there,” she responded.  
More than willing to oblige, Corvo sucked wetly at one of the smaller labia, feeling the pulse of the flesh between his lips; he pressed completely into her, tongue slithering skillfully and pushing into her vagina. In his teen years, he had had a few sexual encounters (after all, he thought bitterly, Serkonans were all merchants and whores according to the people of this land), and knew how to perform orally, much to the delight of Jessamine, who arched and moaned softly. It was positively titillating, and the wet smacking noises Corvo made as he licked and sucked only made it all the more fantastic. She jumped slightly when his mouth found her clitoris; he suckled at it, releasing it several times with an audible pop. His breath hissed against her, his arms hooking beneath her thighs, hands clasping atop them. Corvo’s skilled mouth nipped and kissed, lapping up every drop of her juices until he felt nails raking through his scalp and his hair pulled. As Jessamine orgasmed with a soft cry, he drank up her climax, fluid running from the corners of his mouth; withdrawing his tongue, Corvo tilted his head back to grin smarmily and toothily at her.  
“Not bad,” she smirked right back at him, gently scratching her nails against his scalp, his stubble tickling her thighs. Corvo growled huskily, tracing erratic patterns on her pale skin, nails pricking at the sensitive tissue. Jessamine’s fingers trailed along his stubble, readjusting her body to slide down his. She stamped livid marks on his jugular and larynx, printed bitemarks on his clavicles. Lips like rose petals traversed the swells of muscle and bone, the divets collecting a thin layer of perspiration; she breathed deeply the galvanic spice of his pheromones, trapped in the coarse chest hair. Corvo rumbled wantonly, voice deep and vibrating his chest cavity. She combed through the fur, raking florid welts into his breast. Her bodyguard hissed, back arching; his erection strained against his trousers, aching to be released, the pain and pleasure making him squirm.  
“…Please,” he huffed, voice cracking slightly.  
“What was that, dearest?”  
“More,” he whispered hoarsely, “Please, more!”   
Jessamine’s hips rocked roughly against his, pressing onto his penis with a torturously erotic friction; Corvo writhed and whimpered beneath her, knuckles turning white with the fierce grip on the bedsheets. Pearls of sweat beaded on his brow, his mouth hung open and back arched. She thumbed apart the buttons on his trousers, snatching them eagerly down his legs; Corvo jerked when she mouthed him, teasing the throbbing flesh with her velvety lips, eyes hungrily gauging his reactions. He growled lowly, nostrils flaring at the sharp intake of air and gasping. Broad back arching, stretching his abdominals taut, Corvo curled his toes and clambered clumsily at the sheets and pillows at the sweet, mindblowing fellatio his sweetheart rained upon him with her silken mouth.  
Oh, how they frolicked! How they lustily devoured every inch of each other, leaving no expanse of skin unexplored with mouth and teeth! Shivering gooseflesh came with each pleasant kiss, chills chased thrilling touches. Heavy breath and shuddering groans rang out, Jessamine lowering herself onto Corvo, Corvo clasping her lovely hips and running his thumbs in the hollows; she rolled her pelvis, drawing appreciative noises from both; reciprocating, the bodyguard jerked up in a thrust, pressing his phallus deep into her, savoring her rippling walls undulating against him. Painted nails scratching his chest, the Empress took the reins, working their sweating bodies together, making Corvo’s eyes roll and flutter closed.  
“My beloved!” he sighed, smiling serenely, rocking his hips in time to meet with hers; he closed his eyes in bliss, heart pounding in his head, Jessamine dancing to the beat of hers.   
“Don’t be too rough,” he chuckled, “Think of the baby.”  
Blowing a strand of hair from her face, the Empress paused her rutting to place a kiss on his forehead, “So considerate. Don’t worry, everything will be okay.”  
He drew his calloused digits down her pregnant belly, caressing her womb briefly before gripping her sides again; she picked up the pace, bouncing up and down on him, and Corvo’s eyes both delighted in her passionate, blushing face and her breasts dancing with her movements.   
Jessamine felt him orgasm, spilling his seed into her as his entire body vibrated with a long, low moan, body trambling with the spurts. He flopped back down ungracefully, brushing his dark hair from his face. Warmly chuckling, his lover kissed him light and sweet, craning her arm to tenderly pull his softening penis from her.   
Affectionately, Corvo tucked the Empress in before he left for his own chambers, bidding her sweet dreams as he placed soft kisses on her eyelids. Their hands trailed as he withdrew, straightening his clothes and slipping silently out of the door. With a satisfied sigh, he leaned against a beam, eyes adjusting to the dim light of the lamps.   
He heard the footsteps of the guard who took over for him, and he smirked—right on time.  
Fin.


End file.
